Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $10.7\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$24$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.7\%} \times {\$24} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.7\%$ is equivalent to $10.7 \div 100$ $10.7 \div 100 = 0.107$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.107$ $\times$ $$24$ = $$2.57$ You would pay $$2.57$ in sales tax.